Battle in The Skies
by Nagead-Pwns
Summary: When a young wrestler decides to finally meet his hero he finds a much bigger adventure to be had. RougeXOC First story with Fred The Bear, feedback appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Battle in The Skies**

Author's notes: This is my first pairing of an OC with a cannon character and my first story with my new OC Fred The Bear. Feedback appreciated.

Chapter 1

As I walked uphill in the summer heat the wind was flowing through my fur.

The breeze rustled the branches of the trees and as I approached the edge of a cliff I saw it...

I had spent months searching but now I could see it: Angel Island!

As I stood there I took a deep breath in. I stared for a while, just admiring the beauty of it. The island was beautiful but the natural looks of the place were not what I was there for. What I wanted was to make all my years of training as a wrestler pay off. After all these years the stories I heard growing up would be put to the test.

Now all I had to do was find a way up there. I climbed down the side of the cliff and began looking for someone who could give me a ride to the island. I hiked my way through deep brush until I found a clearing. In the clearing there was a dirt path.

"Finally!" I shouted.

There had to be someone, or at least something at the end of the path. I followed the path up a small hill until just around a corner I saw a small building with strange lights and sounds coming from it. However what really caught my eyes was the runway outside the door. I cautiously walked up to the door and knocked.

Out popped a yellow fox with two tails.

"Hello... um, who are you?"

"I'm Fred, Fred The Bear."

"Nice to meet you Fred. I'm Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails."

"I know this is a weird question but... can you get me up to Angle Island?"

"I'm sorry Fred but, I just met you. Angel Island is a special place so unless you have a good reason to be up there I can't let you go."

"Well... I guess I should apologize for bothering you. All I wanted was to see if the stories I grew up with were true, if I really was strong enough... I guess I'll never know."

"What are you talking about Fred?"

"I wanted to meet Knuckles, I heard he was really tough and he inspired me to become a wrestler."

"Well... I guess we could go and say hello really quickly. But don't start any trouble!"

"ALRIGHT!"

We then hopped in a little plane called The Tornado. I could feel my heart start to beat faster and faster as we climbed higher in the air. The wind was intense as it blasted past us. It was awesome! I could see so much from up there. The clouds looked like pillow fields and the forest below was like a green mosaic scattered across rolling hills. Soon it all vanished under the thickening clouds and we approached the edge of the island.

My mind was blown! The architecture was graceful and elegant with towers and vast courtyards. Every detail was placed in perfect harmony, the rich plant life gave the island an almost heartwarming glow of green. We touched down and I was speechless. All of my childhood fantasies combined couldn't match the magnificent artistry that surrounded me.

It all felt so full of energy yet... hollow. I couldn't see any signs of life other than the plants. Tails came over to me and said:

"Let's go see Knuckles, I'll show you the way."

"Excellent, I can barely wait!"

The two of us ran towards the centre of the island. Then all of a sudden I stopped in awe...

There stood a massive glowing emerald, it was like a beacon calling me towards it. I walked up the steps with Tails alongside gradually getting closer to the powerful glow of the emerald.

"STOP RIGHT THERE! **NOW!** "

I turned and there was a red echidna. He was in a fighting stance and looked like he could kill me right then and there. Tails called out:

"Knuckles, he's with me. It's okay."

"Who is this jerk anyway"

"He's Fred The Bear and he said he heard about you when he was a kid and wanted to meet you."

"I want him off my island and away from my emerald"

I cleared my throught, took a fighting stance and said:

"Not until I challenge you, I have come too far and trained too long not to test myself!"

Knuckles said nothing and came charging at me with a punch! I tried to redirect it but he caught me in the gut. Tails stood back in awe as I crumpled. Just as Knuckles wound up for and uppercut I grabbed his other arm and slammed him over my shoulder into the ground! He groaned loudly and jumped back up to his feet. He was dizzy so I charged toward him. My heart was pounding, my belly ached but I couldn't be happier. As I wrapped my arms around Knuckles he launched an uppercut into my jaw. I felt like a leaf in the wind until I felt my back hit the ground hard. Before I could get up Knuckles was already throwing another punch. I caught it and rolled over. We tumbled into the dirt where I jumped on his back and toppled him to the ground. I pinned him and yelled:

"One, Two, Thr-"

Suddenly he flipped us over and was pounding my head into the dirt! The heavy hailstorm of punches tore up my face and I was bleeding badly!

Tails dove in and pulled Knuckles away screaming:

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!"

I lay there... battered, and bruised. Knuckles stepped away feeling ashamed and said:

"I'm sorry for what I did. But he isn't welcome here"

Tails was about to speak when I stood up and stumbled towards Knuckles. I coughed and said:

"That was the best match of my life. You really are as tough as I had hoped."

Tails was dumbfounded and Knuckles simply stammered:

"Wh-What?! You were here to fight me all along? Well... um... at least you could counter something once in a while."

Tails taking a deep breath said:

"Fred, me and Knuckles will take you back to my lab in The Tornado and when you're all patched up you can meet my friend Sonic... that is if you two can stop fighting for five minutes."

"Sonic? Who's that?"

"We've been friends for ages, Knuckles knows him too and they have had their fair share of team-ups and face-offs."

Knuckles firmly insisted for me and Tails to leave so we got back in The Tornado and took off. On the way back I dozed off, tired from the fight. When I woke up I could smell...

Chilidogs!

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Chapter 2

**Battle in The Skies**

Author's Notes: Sorry for the long hiatus, I have been busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last.

Chapter 2

The warm savoury aroma enveloped me in happiness.

I rose up from the plane a little wobbly but I shrugged it off. I checked my face in the rear view mirror of The Tornado and it had some bandages and stitches. Overall I was still in good shape. I followed the smell of chilidogs back to the lab. I pushed the door open and as I peered inside found the workbench covered in a bright white table cloth and there sat a blue hedgehog eating chilidogs. I walked over and introduced myself to him.

"Hey there, I'm Fred The Bear. Any chilidogs left for me?"

"Sure there is; by the way, I'm Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog."

"I heard Tails mention you earlier; he says you two are good friends."

"You better believe it, we've been on tons of adventures together. Tails always has my back."

As we munched on chilidogs I could see him take the occasional glance at my scars

"I met Knuckles today"

"No kidding, you must have really pissed him off."

"I actually _wanted_ to fight him"

"What happened!"

"I grew up hearing stories of a beautiful island in the sky guarded by one of the greatest fighters alive. I wanted to put my bedtime stories to the test and was inspired to become a wrestler. I've spent years fighting the best of the best and training as hard as I can so one day I could battle the guardian of the island. Today was that day and I don't regret a single moment."

"Wow... that's... something..."

"Do you know where Tails is? I never got a chance to thank him for patching me up."

"Let's take a look around; I haven't seen him since he cooked up these chilidogs."

The two of us searched around the lab and then again outside. We both began to worry. As our search extended into the forest we hiked through dense brush and we left no stone unturned. I could feel the worry burning away inside Sonic. We reached a hilltop where we called out for Tails over and over. I could feel Sonic's pain eat away at him as the sun slowly sank towards the horizon. With the weight of a fruitless search on his shoulders Sonic led me back to Tails' lab where he sank into a chair and sighed.

I looked at him and said:

"We'll find him, we just need help. I'll try contacting Chaotix, they're our best bet now."

"Thanks... if they are on another case we can call a second contact, a spy I know."

"You know a spy? I LOVE spy movies! I'm sorry... couldn't help it."

"Her name is Rouge The Bat, usually she's after gems but she's the only one I know who would have the skill to find Tails."

After making calls to Chaotix Detectives with no answer I asked Sonic if he had contacted Rouge. Apparently she had accepted the job almost too easily. We were going to meet with her tomorrow morning at a nearby cave. I took this news with a sense of relief now that we had someone on our side. I made myself a makeshift bed out of things around the lab and went to sleep for the night.

I woke up the next morning and Sonic was already at the door waiting anxiously.

"Hurry up Fred; we can't be late!"

"Just let me grab something to eat first."

I reached over and grabbed a granola bar then we were on our way.

Let me tell you, they don't call him Sonic for nothing. As he was running downhill towards the beach where the cave was I almost lost sight of him. I was running as fast as I could and I barely kept up. He came to a screeching halt outside this big dark cave.

"This is it Fred, she'll be inside."

"Alright, let's go in."

Inside, the cold stone walls echoed our every footstep. The air was still and chilling, as we got deeper into the cave we only had a little light left until we noticed around a corner, a small glow. As we rounded the corner there was a candle being held by Rouge.

I stopped dead in my tracks, and I tried not to stare. There she stood leaned against a rock. My eyes traced upwards along her white boots, her toned thighs, her smooth hips, her chest, and her long, long lashes.

After Sonic introduced us to her she walked towards me with a smile.

"So you're one of Sonic's new friends, eh?"

"Yes... y-yeah, we met yesterday."

"Ya know, those scars made you seem a little more brave than you sound."

"If you _must_ know I got these cuts and scrapes going toe to toe with Knuckles."

"Then I guess you really are tough."

She winked at me and I blushed. Sonic then turned to the both of us and said:

"Are we going to find Tails already! I'm getting worried."

"Sonic is right Rouge, we need to hurry."

"Alright boys, let's go."

We were then given two way radios to carry with us. We split up to search the surrounding forest. I was pushing deeper in to the forest through brush and branches, looking in every tree, peering down every hole. I couldn't find a single trace of Tails. My heart began to sink, I could feel a massive dread clouding over me. But suddenly my radio went off!

"Sonic, Fred, this is Rouge. I found what's left of a trap that looks like it belongs to Dr. Robotnik. This could be our clue! It even has a few yellow strands of fur on it."

"Eggman! Dammit! Fred, Rouge, we need to get back to Tails' lab, he probably had some device we could use to track where the nearest Egg Carrier is."

"Alright you two, see you there!"

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Battle in The Skies**

Chapter 3

As we made it back to Tail's Lab we began searching for anything we could use to find the nearest Egg Carrier. I poked and prodded everything with buttons and a screen while Sonic read through notes on Tails' computer. Rouge walked in and began analyzing what looked like a wristwatch with a moustache and a screen. She turned to me and Sonic and said:

"Hey boys, I think I found what we were looking for. It's a tracking device that looks for the signal sent out by Egg Carriers to the Badniks. We find the source of the signal, we find your friend"

"Awesome job Rouge! C'mon Fred, let's go rescue Tails!"

The three of left the lab with Rouge leading the way. We followed as she guided us through dense brush and thick forest. As we neared another cave entrance Sonic grumbled to Rouge:

"Why do we have to go slow. This isn't really my style and I'm really worried."

"You'll see why; now stay quiet you two. It's time for me to do my thing."

As me and Sonic ducked quietly behind a rock Rouge slipped behind a Badnik and pulled a screwdriver out of the cuff of her boot. She waited until it stood still and unscrewed the backing. She then whispered to us:

"Sonic, this is the secret entrance to the Egg Carrier docking bay so I need you to go out front and draw Robotnik's attention away from us. Once me and Fred are inside I need you to screw the backing onto this Badnik so we can infiltrate the base. We'll stay in touch via radio."

Me and Rouge crawled into the back of the standing Badnik and as Sonic screwed the backing onto the Badnik we we're in total darkness. There wasn't much room in the back of this Badnik, I sank back and Rouge was left with nowhere to go but my lap. I could feel her body pressed against mine by the confined space. As the Badnik interior walls began to move Rouge whispered:

"Fred, are you okay?"

I was getting nervous, and a little excited... my heart was pounding as the movements of the Badnik shifted our weight and rubbed the two of us together. In an attempt to gain stability I grabbed Rouge by the waist and then I whispered in her ear.

"We'll be fine as long as your plan works."

Then the movements stopped and we heard the whirr of motors, the thump of heavy pistons. Then the movements began again. I peaked over Rouge's shoulder to see she was adjusting the tracker used to find the Egg Carriers. I had no idea what she was doing until she rolled her body in my arms to show me the screen and that this was the Badnik being sent to Tails' cell as a guard. As the sway of the Badnik intensified Rouge's chest was pressed against my face, and her legs wrapped tightly around me. Then the tracker started glowing green and Rouge turned away and unscrewed more parts of the Badnik from the inside letting us out. As we stepped quietly out of the Badnik it then fell apart before it could detect us. I looked to Rouge and said:

"Wow... that actually worked. Now how do we get Tails out of the cell."

Tails called out from his cell:

"Fred! Rouge? Where's Sonic?"

Then suddenly alarms began to sound all around us! I reached for a key-card held by the Badnik and let Tails out of his cell. Then Rouge's radio came on:

"Hey Rouge, I hope you and Fred have got Tails safe and sound because I'm on my way to get you outta here!"

"Don't worry, we're ready."

The doors we're then kicked open by the blue blur himself. He guided us down the hall onto the deck of the Egg Carrier. As we emerged from the lower decks we were met by Dr Robotnik himself. He sat in the cockpit of The Death Egg Robot and began to chuckle:

"Ho ho ho ho ho! Do you really think I'd let you four in here so easy and watch you walk out the front door! I knew you would come after Tails so I set a trap and brought him here then once I had you all in one spot, BAM! I'd destroy Sonic The Hedgehog and his friends! Ho ho ho!"

The Four of us got ready to battle the giant robot. I was shaking in my shoes but I knew we had to fight to survive. First Robotnik fired a barrage of missiles! Sonic grabbed my hand and we ran together to evade the explosions. The last missile was grabbed my Tails and redirected at The Death Egg Robot! Then as it exploded beneath it's feet The Death Egg Robot jumped at Rouge! She swooped out of the way and the Egg Carrier's deck shook beneath the force of the impact. Suddenly a fist full of robot spikes were coming towards me, I caught it and held it long enough for Sonic to fire off a homing attack at the cockpit! Then I pushed away the Robot's arm and Tails lifted me up into the air. As Sonic and Rouge dodged a storm of projectiles Tails brought me high above the cockpit and dropped me! I stomped through the top of the cockpit and reached inside. I grabbed Dr Robotnik by the jacket and tossed him to the deck. Sonic then homing attacked the Robot again knocking it over. I jumped down to the ground and tackled Robotnik before he could escape.

As he reached for a remote control I ripped it from his hands and tossed it to Tails. Tails then began pushing buttons until a recording played:

"bzzzt, Self Destruct initiated, begin evacuation. Detonation in 5 minutes!"

Robotnik yelled:

"No! You fools! You've doomed us all!"

I was terrified but all I could do was run. The four of us ran to the end of the deck and jumped! I was grabbed by Rouge and she carried me as she glided down towards the water. I looked down to see myself dangling hundreds of feet in the air above a white sandy beach on the edge of the grassy plains. My heart was pounding and I held onto Rouge like there was no tomorrow! Behind us Robotnik's base exploded; Dr Robotnik himself flew away in an Egg Mobile. We landed gently in the sand at the water's edge. Sonic let out a sigh of relief:

"Phew... that was a close one! I'm just glad to have you back Tails."

"Thanks everyone; it's good to be back Sonic. Let's get back to my lab so we can finally relax again."

"Alright, let's go!"

I turned to Rouge and said:

"Thanks for your help. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"You'll see..."

Rouge walked towards me with a seductive strut and whispered in my ear:

"Meet me tonight in the cave where we met; just you and me."

Rouge then walked off as Sonic, and Tails, and I all trekked back to the lab. My head was in the clouds for hours afterwards. She was all I could think about. When we finally got back to the lab the sun was long past set and we had a quick dinner and Sonic and Tails went almost immediately to bed. Once they were asleep I went sneaking off to the cave to meet Rouge.

I stumbled through the underbrush until I was in the cave, then I followed a faint glow. As I got closer I saw a small fire. In front of the fire stood Rouge. As she stood there silhouetted by the flames her curves were all I could see. She beckoned me closer and the two of us sat by the fire. She looked into my eyes and said:

"You did quite well earlier, I was impressed."

"Thank you. After Tails gave me the chance to realize my dreams of finding and fighting Knuckles O owed him a rescue."

"You must be really strong to have stood up to a punch from that big robot."

"I've trained my whole life as a wrestler so I learned to take a hit."

"Then let's see if you can take _this_."

Rouge leaned in and we kissed deeply and passionately. Holding each other tight by the fire. Suddenly she was on top of me but then I heard a buzzing sound.

"Sorry Fred, looks like I have a call to take. I hope I'll see you again soon."

As she vanished into the night I put out the fire and returned to the lab, and one day I hope to meet her again.

THE END


End file.
